


Sunlit Slumber

by vioislit



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Descriptions aplenty, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kandreil - Freeform, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vioislit/pseuds/vioislit
Summary: Kevin just really likes naps, alright? Neil just really likes Kevin, and Andrew... "doesn't like anything."They're really cute.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 215





	Sunlit Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Originally written for my tumblr sideblog, but it wound up here too!

Kevin was tired. It was another ordinary Saturday, nothing spectacular, between morning and evening practice. He glanced at the clock without actually reading it, deciding that he might as well catch up on his reading assignment. Book retrieved, he padded over to the couch and sank onto it. 

Once he’d made himself comfortable though, he realized exactly how comfortable he was, and boy was that a problem. The window blinds were open, allowing sunlight to flood the room- most specifically, the couch. Something about the golden light felt beckoning to him; maybe it was the fact that this entire situation would be impossible in the Nest. Free time? Sunlight? A window? Simply being safe and in solitude? These were all things Kevin took for granted now, now that he was out.

As time went on, he paid less and less attention to his book, and as his eyelids began to droop, well… He didn’t have anything ‘important’ til evening practice, so a nap surely wouldn’t hurt. Kevin put the book down, curling up and hugging a pillow to his chest. With a muffled yawn, he let his eyes fall closed, content with basking in warmth for the next hour or so.

“Honey, we’re home!” That was how Neil decided to announce their presence, accompanied with a cheery jingle of his keys. Andrew, who was only dramatic when it was called for, trailed behind, laden with grocery bags and a half-scowl. “Kev? Kevin? Oh wow, I think he’s really out,” His boyfriend remarked gently, a smile spreading across his face. Andrew hummed in agreement, setting the bags on the counter before leaning back on it, taking in the scene before him. 

Kevin was half curled in fetal position, half sprawled on the couch- on account of his ungodly amount of leg- which was unimportant. What was important instead was the way buttery sunshine fell on him, bringing out the brown in his otherwise black hair, making his skin glow, and pooling on his face. His lips were slightly parted, and his expression was open, softened by sleep. It was enough to steal the breath from both of them, and as Neil’s smile widened, Andrew’s scowl deepened. How dare Kevin look like that, all soft and sunny and… It was goddamned unfair, that’s what. 

Neil couldn’t stop smiling. Ever since they’d returned to the dorm and found Kevin like that, it was like an involuntary reaction (that he was completely fine with). He sat beside Kevin, reaching out to stroke his hair. Of course, the gentle sensation was what roused him, not Neil’s yelling, and he blinked sleepily, eyebrows scrunching up briefly. “Neil?” 

“Hey, it’s just Andrew and I,” Neil replied, before patting Kevin’s chest lightly. “Yes or no?” At Kevin’s nod, he snuggled in, tucking himself against his boyfriend’s chest and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Go back to sleep, Kev,” he whispered, already feeling the drowsy effect of warm + Kevin + cuddles kick in. With a soft grunt of acknowledgement, Kevin was out like a light, and Neil quickly followed.

When Neil woke up with limbs almost completely entangled, Andrew was sitting in the unoccupied space of the couch (which wasn’t much, considering they dated a wholeass tree), leafing through the book Kevin had left on the table. Neil looked up, memorizing the way his rarely-worn glasses framed his face and reflected the light that had shifted to him while the redhead was sleeping. The honey-blond of Andrew’s curls and the smattering of freckles on his cheeks, those were parts of him Neil never wanted to forget.

“Staring,” Andrew murmured, almost with a hint of fondness to it. Neil simply grinned, unable to shrug but otherwise not denying it. Instead, he held out his free hand, far enough to be an offer but not far enough to be a demand. He tilted his head, asking silently: Yes or no? After a moment’s deliberation, Andrew took his hand, entwining their fingers. It was nice, both soaking in the peace and quiet and having both his boyfriends near him. Neil could almost feel himself dozing off again. So.. He did. There was no fear, nothing crawling under his skin. He was safe, protected, cared for, loved.


End file.
